A love almost lost
by imslytherinatheart
Summary: Hermione tells her story of how she and Draco came to be, including the way their love was almost lost. Rated M to be safe.


As I sit on the edge of my bed, I glance to the white wedding dress that I'm wearing, preparing myself to marry a man I do not love, at least not the way a woman should love her future husband. I cant help but let my mind wonder to the events that led up to this day. 

I was dating Ron and thought I was happy, but looking back, I never was – not truly. Ron had done things that most woman would have killed for; bringing me flowers, taking me out, and in general, he pampered me – but my heart just wouldn't love him like he needed, no matter how hard I tried. I was and am, in love with someone else.

It started simple enough, Draco and I were assigned to a potions project, one that required hours of us being together. Things were tense at first, but within a few hours of being forced to put up with each other, we realized that we did have things in common and a slight friendship grew. We kept it secret from everyone, including Ron and Harry. Harry would have had less of a problem with it, but Ron, my boyfriend, would have had a fit.

We went through 7th year, our friendship growing stronger and stronger each day, yet no one seemed to notice when Draco would sit with me in the library, or walk with me through the halls. I guess looking back they all probably thought he was tormenting me.

We graduated from Hogwarts at the end of the year, Draco and I having the best grades. I was still dating Ron, but I had to admit to myself that I had developed feelings for the blond haired Slytherin over the course of the year, at the time, I had no idea he felt the same.

The night we graduated, a large number of students decided to throw a party for all the houses. That night changed my life in two ways. I should have known something was up when Ron kept staring at me, shifting nervously from one foot to the other and when he climbed up on on of the table in the great hall where the party was being thrown, I knew something was going on.

"Can I have everyone look this way for a moment" Ron yelled over the music, once he was sure everyone was paying attention, he climbed down from the table and made his way over to me with everyones eyes following him. I watched in horror as he dropped to his knee and pulled out the ring.

"Hermione, we've been friends for years, and together since the summer. I know we are young, but I love you. Will you marry me?"

My head and heart were screaming at me, to turn tail and run, but with the anxious glares from the crowd and the hopeful eyes of Ron looking at me, I said the only thing that came to mind and agreed to marry him. Cheers were sounded from around the room, but I felt like crying-- I didn't want to marry him. As soon as the party started up again, and I wasn't being watched, I ran from the hall, desperate to get away from everything. I ran until I reached the black lake, crumbling to the ground as sobs wracked my body. I felt like my life was over before it even really started, I would end up marrying Ron, having a litter of red headed children, killing my brain cells at the same time. I continued to sob until I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

I looked up to the gray eyes of Draco, who seemed to be as confused as I was. "You just got engaged, why are you crying?" he asked as he dropped to the ground next to me.

"I don't love Ron, but I felt trapped when he proposed in front of everyone." I sobbed, making my way to over to rest my head on his shoulder, I needed someone to comfort me.

"I thought you were in love?" Draco asked, still holding a confused expression.

"I am in love...just not with Ron." I replied with a sniffle.

"Who then?" he asked

"You Draco, I've fallen in love with you." she replied as she sobbed harder, knowing their relationship would never happen. Draco was shocked at the time and she knew it, but it was her turn to be shocked when he lifted her face to his and kissed her hard on the mouth.

The world seemed to melt away at that moment, we were lost in each other. The kissing was passionate and the hands went roaming. His mouth left mine and landed on my neck close to my ear.

"I love you too" was all he said before he started to suck and nip lightly on my neck. His hand fell to my breast and he gently massaged it through my shirt. My brain was telling me that I was engaged and I should stop, but my heart had other plans. I ran my hands up his chest and started to unbutton his shirt, at that moment I wanted nothing more then to have him. It wasn't long before we were almost naked, but not completely, we needed to be able to pull our clothing on in case someone walked upon us. My shirt was unbuttoned, and my bra unclasped in the front. He pushed my skirt up and removed my knickers. His shirt was unbuttoned, showing off his pale white skin and his pants were undone. He wanted me to make the first move when it came to going further. I reached up and pulled him from his boxers, running my hand across his length. 

The feeling we had both been hiding washed over us and before I knew what was happening, I felt him push inside me, the pain was great and didn't ease all. He went slow, knowing I was a virgin, but none of that mattered, all I cared about was having him the way I was at that moment. The first time was not extremely enjoyable, but being with him in that way made it all worth it.

From that night, we formed a secret relationship, meeting each other as often as possible, even going into muggle territory to spend time together without suspicion. The relationship went on the same way for a year and a half. I was due to marry Ron within six weeks and planned on spending as much time with Draco as I could, until the night we got careless.

I went to his manor with him, both of us under the assumption that his father was out of town. Harry had killed Voldemort shortly after we graduated and it was revealed that Lucius was working for the order for sometime, but old pure blooded notions were sometimes hard to put aside.

That night, Draco and I had made love in the comfort of his room, several times in fact before we both fell asleep, exhausted. When we woke the next morning, we were met with an angry Lucius. He threated to pull all of Draco's inheritance and disown him for being with someone less then a pure blood. Draco was willing to give it all up, but I refused to let him. In six weeks I would be married, unhappily to a man I didn't love, I couldn't let Draco lose everything because of me.

We had entertained the thought of ending the relationship with Ron, a lot actually, but our lives would be turned upside down and we knew it. I left the manor that morning, tears streaming down my face.

I'd seen him a few weeks later, both of us looked as if we had been awake for years, yet with Lucius standing next to him, I looked away and resisted my urge to jump into his arms. Lucius could see the hurt in my eyes and when I'd seen him look to Draco, I could tell Lucius could see the longing in his sons own eyes. Draco and I looked to each other, eyes meeting eyes, for what felt like hours, knowing that I wouldn't see him again until today.

Pulled from my thoughts, someone knocked on my door. I walk to the door, wiping my eyes and open it to Lucius.

"Why are you here Mr. Malfoy?" I asked with confusion filling my face

"I come to congratulate you on your upcoming wedding." he replied

"I don't need your well wishes." she replied in a nasty voice.

Lucius stood back and observed the girl who stood before him, he thought she looked absolutely miserable for a girl who was getting married in a few short minutes; her eyes were puffy and her make up streaked.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Ms. Granger, but my son would also like a few minutes to speak with you."

"Draco's here?" she asked, perking up slightly. Draco walked through the door and waited for Lucius to walk out. As soon as Lucius left the room, Hermione rushed into Draco's arms.

"You don't have to do this, I'll give everything up for you." He said as he rubbed her back.

"I would give it up for you as well, but I wont let you leave the only life you've known." she replied, silently crying into his chest.

Draco stepped back, wiping the tears from her face.

"You should finish getting ready, the wedding in in five minutes." he said as he placed a final kiss on her lips and walked out of the room, unaware that the entire display had been witnessed.

Hermione cried for a few minutes longer before slipping on her shoes and fixing her make up once again.

She walked out of her room and through the burrow, heading to the back yard where she would commit her life to Ron. Her steps were slow and her eyes refused to meet anyones as she walked down the isle.

She forced a smile as she faced Ron, with Harry as the best man.

"We are here today, to join Hermine Granger and Ronald Weasley, in a blessing known as marriage."

Draco couldn't help but let a tear fall from his eyes, the words the priest was speaking seemed to burn his ears and his heart felt like it was being ripped in two. Hermione was again openly crying, everyone had thought it to be happiness but she and the two Malfoy's knew better.

"If there is anyone here, who thinks these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace" the priest bellowed to the crowd. The priest looked out and seeing no one objecting, he glanced back down to the scroll he was holding, preparing to continue.

"I object" a voice yelled from the back of the crowd, everyone turned towards the voice and gave looks of hate to none other then Lucius Malfoy.

"State you reasons" the priest yelled. Hermione felt her heart stop beating as she glanced over to Ron, who was growing more upset by the minute.

"I object because her heart is with another, not the man she is standing with." Lucius stated

Ron and Harry looked over to Hermione, who was now watching the shocked expression that appeared across Draco's face.

"Who does she belong with?" Ron yelled in an angry voice. Lucius walked to the front of the crowd and grabbed Hermione by the hand.

"Her heart belongs to my son, as his does to her. I tried to end the relationship that has been going on since 7th year, but even I cant stop the love they share for each other." he replied in a silky voice.

Draco rose from his seat and made his way to the isle, it was up to Hermione how this whole thing ended. Hermione turned to face Ron who was now looking at her filled with questions.

"I'm sorry Ron, but Lucius is telling the truth. I belong with Draco." she looked down to her feet in shame. The entire crown erupted in gasps of shock at her words.

"I'm sorry Ron, I really am." she stated before running down the isle and jumping into Draco's arms, both apparating away, leaving a disappointed Ron and Harry in her wake.

A year later, Hermione found herself looking into the eyes of a 8lb, 4 oz baby boy. His hair was blond just like his fathers and grandfathers. Draco and Lucius stood proud on either side of Hermione while a picture was taken for the prophet, announcing the birth of Draco Lucius Malfoy Jr, born to Draco and Hermione Malfoy.

In the weeks after his birth, Harry had put his feelings aside and made peace with the Malfoys. Ron however, severed ties with her and refused to accept her owls, apologizing for the things that had happened. Hermione and Draco had 3 more children over the years, leaving them with two boys and two girls. Lucius and Draco had threatened any boy who showed the slightest bit of interest in the girls through out school and as the last Malfoy child Graduated from Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco remember the first night they had expressed their love for each other, the night they had graduated themselves.


End file.
